


Devotion

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Hamilton - Freeform, Leebury - Freeform, M/M, Samuel Sebury, charles lee - Freeform, on going, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Charles Lee is a rebellious high school senior. Samuel Seabury is a college student with hopes of being a bishop. Through a turn of events they will both be tested and tried to determine what they are really devoted to.





	1. Charles

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a proper Leebury fan fiction, with an actual plot and stuff, but I recently won a script writing contest and it’s going to nationals, and I’m basically in two shows. So I have a lot going on and I’m also trying to write a musical, so I'm starting this now but chapters will be spartic. Hope any readers enjoy! Comments and kudos encourage me so much, thanks for leaving them!

Charles eyes glazed over the bright light of his flip phone, he was too broke and too busy to get an upgrade, nor did he care. A little ‘1’ appeared over his messages tab, MARIA. He wasn’t one for creative contacts, except of course for Samuel. Or according to his 2006 mobile device, DADDY. He hadn’t said more than a few words to the man in years and it was very likely the number was wrong, but Charles was not one for patronizing his fantasy situations. 

[stop crushing on him. he’s way too old for you anyway.] 

He scoffed aloud. He knew Sam was four years older than him and very possibly his former babysitter, but its not like that was a huge problem. Well not the biggest at least, Sam craved the Winona Ryder in ‘Mermaids’ life. He wanted to give himself to the church and be a bishop. Another scoff, as Charles played this back in his head. Sam came from a religious family, Methodist specifically, but he’d converted to Catholicism and loved it ever since. Charles wouldn’t lie, he did enjoy attending his Catholic church, but the beauty in it was he only had to be there an hour a week. 

[don’t be a bitch. he’s obviously in love with me. look at me.]

Charles threw his phone to the side. He was cutting class, lazily skewed over his mess of a bed. Today was the biweekly occasion of “show up at university student Sam’s barista shift in the middle of the day”. He planned how he’d tease him. Maybe he’d bite his lip a little while ordering, or drop something and bend to pick it up, but saying anything except “I’ll have the regular, beautiful.” was out of the question. The beautiful was risky enough, but it was habit by now. Charles was a flatterer, he could very well call many by this name. But he didn’t. Only Sam. 

He didn’t make conversation, not yet. That would come. He grabbed his phone and wallet back and put his dog Spado on a leash. He’d never admit it, but he could hardly wait for this day to come around once every two weeks. Charles life was pretty hard at times, and having nothing to focus on except teasing his long running crush was nice. He flipped open his phone once again. 

[i can’t. its thru the phone. its texting charles]


	2. Samuel

Samuel had always been a pretty good boy, not that he realized it. He was ridiculed for every little mistake at home, so you could imagine how terrible it was when his parents found his porn collection, or there was the ONE time he wore silver eyeliner and they noticed. Honorable mentions being when he told them he wanted to be Catholic and decided to be a History major in lieu of the expected business. While they were happy he remained religious, they would’ve preferred their way. What was new? Sammy often pondered. 

The blondish boy put on a pair of tan khakis, as well as the light pink polo and matching hat that was required as the local bookstore crossed coffee shop he worked part time at. He loved it there, he was allowed to read poetry behind the counter when no one was watching, it was nice and quiet, and no one really expected that much of him. He could just blend in. 

Sammy was at an interesting point in his life. He loved to read and write. He loved his studies. But he wanted to be a bishop, that was his end goal. He felt that this period of his life was tempting him to sin, to experiment, to go just a little too far and ruin all his morals. He wanted to hurry up and devote himself. But he also wanted to linger in this little nirvana he made for himself. He went to confession weekly, so what if he was a little bad. 

Samuel was gay, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. Not even in the safety of his own mind would be come to terms with himself. So when Charles Lee came in to the shop and acting like a fool once in a blue moon, he just ignored it. Sam knew Charles since he was a baby. He babysat him for awhile, at least up until Charles pierced his lip on Sam’s watch. At TWELVE years old. He hadn’t talked to him in years, but he could never forget that adorable face. Charles always tried too hard to be cool. Sam saw right through it, but it was kind of adorable. Speak of the devil, Charles swaggered right in. With a dog. He walked up to the counter.


	3. The Conversation

Samuel peered at Charles and his dog. Charles was so odd, who in the bloody universe thinks it’s okay to bring a dog into a bookshop. 

“I’ll have the-” Charles started to speak but Sam felt the need to stop him. 

“You can’t have that dog here. B-but I won’t tell.” Sam smiled a little. Charles dog was just like him, a feisty little Pomeranian. Kind of mean. But also ridiculously cute. “But if anyone else comes in, it has to go outside.” 

“ _He_ has to go outside and okay?” Charles laughed a little. “I paid a couple pounds and now Spado is an official ESA. He is allowed anywhere with me. What’re you reading there angel? I’ll have a coffee by the way. Just black.” 

“It’s inappropriate for you to call me that Charles, I’m working.” Samuel turned around to make the coffee and hide his red face. “ESA?”

“Emotional support animal. So I can call you angel when you’re not working?” Charles smirked a little taking a seat at the bar at the counter. Feet if not inches away from Sam’s register. Sam laughed. 

“Don’t you think I’m a little old for you?” Sam smiled handing him his coffee. “It’s on the house this time, I haven’t spoken to anyone in hours.”

“Well you tell me. May I have a cup of whipped cream for Mr. Spado here?” Charles slipped a five pound bill in the tip jar. 

“For one, I don’t date-”

“Boys?” 

“At all. If you’d let me finish, of course he may have some.” Sam set a little cup of whipped cream on the floor. “Shouldn’t you been in class?” 

“I took the day off.” Charles smiled. 

“Stay in school, it goes by so fast. Don’t you want to go to university and get a good job?” Sam asked washing his hands. 

“You’re literally a barista.” Charles took a sip of his coffee. 

“This is just to make money while I’m in school. It’s more of a hobby than anything.” Samuel’s parents were absolutely loaded. They were paying for most of his expenses, but they still weren’t completely on board with his choice of major. “You never answered my question.” 

“I’ll just marry rich, or get a sugar daddy or something.” 

“You’re kidding!” Sam’s brown eyes widened. Charles laughed a little. “Serious Charlie, if you could be anything. HAD to be anything, what would you be.” 

“Maybe a stripper. Or perhaps a male model.” 

“CHARLES LEE!” Sam gasped. He was appalled. “I can’t believe you!” He almost laughed.

“I’d be a chef.” Charles took his receipt, gave Sam a quick smile and left.


	4. Mr. Spado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Charles being abused by his father. I didn't go into much detail, but please skip this chapter if this isn't something you want to hear about.

Charles mind went a million miles an hour as he left the coffee shop. He just talked to Samuel Seabury. He just talked to Samuel Seabury about sugar daddies. Who does that. He walked back home, almost home free in his room when the worst thing possible happened. His father talked to him.

“CHAR’LLS!” He said pronouncing it without the ‘uh’ before the ‘lls’. Charles, still facing his room closed his eyes in silent defeat. He turned around. 

“It’s Char-uuls. Like seagulls, without the ‘seag’.” Seagulls. Sea. Seabury. Sam. 

“What’d I tell you ‘bout disrespect?” Charles father spoke with a heavy accent. Something between Irish and British. 

“Not to do it?” Charles raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. 

“Don’t be frank with me, boy. Not today. Where were you? Skipping class?” 

“Yeah..” Charles muttered under his breath. 

“Off with your faggot friends doing things I don’t want to know I presume?” Charles rolled his eyes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you. I have NO friends. Maybe one friend, Maria. You know her Dad. Other than that I’m pretty much alone.” Charles bent down to release Spado from him leash and the pet happily ran off. “And Spado. He’s my friend.” 

“You stupid boy.” Charles took his dad’s abuse. He threatened him, hit him and asked him ‘when the bloody hell’ he would ‘bring home a fucking lass’. Charles ended up bloody, so after his father (if you can call him that) finally left him alone, he took a hot shower and thought about his conversation with Sam. He could hardly believe his wit. He cringed at some of the things he’d said and smiled at others. He wondered if Sam would even give their encounter a second thought, or if he simply looked at Charles like a brother or baby. Charles observed the watered down blood going down the drain and wished his feelings for who was probably going to be his next priest would flow away with it. 

After his shower and a few bowls of ramen - irony in the fact he can cook fairly decently - Charles called for Spado.

“SPADO! HERE PUP!” Charles had put much work into training his pet to the best of his ability. Spado knew his name and assortment of nicknames, could fetch certain things by name, could sort items by scent, knowing to put things that smelled like Charles in his room and such. You name it, Charlie’s dog could do it. So when Spado didn’t come after one call Charles was puzzled. But when Spado didn’t come after three calls, Charles was panicked. He spent over an hour going around the block, near tears searching for his beloved companion. He didn’t know what he would do if Spado was really missing. When his labor bore nothing, Charles got to work on ‘LOST DOG’ posters. He taped a picture of Spado to a piece of bright pink construction paper and used a sharpie to handwrite in the details. He made half a hundred photo copies and spent all night posting them around town. When Charles head finally hit his pillow, almost too exhausted to breathe, he muttered a quick prayer. 

_God, if you’re up there, if you’re real, please bring Spado home. He is my only mate and the only creature I know that you’ve made perfectly, except maybe Samuel. But I’m sure you hear from him often enough. Amen._


	5. Rubbish

About an hour after Charles left, Sam’s shift ended. He clocked out of work and went to his dorm. The very next day he went straight to church. He needed to confess his sins and he needed to do it immediately. He was able to get in and he sat down, looking straight at the wall and trying to forget there was a priest on the other side of the partition. 

“Bless me Father… for I have sinned. Greatly. I have been struggling recently with my thoughts… I’m having disgusting homosexual thoughts and desires… I can hardly believe myself Father, I really cannot.” Sam started to cry.

“Samuel, Samuel. Collect yourself. Do you act upon these desires?” 

“No Father, I don’t but-” The priest cut him off. 

“Samuel, humans sin. There isn’t a man on Earth who is free of the shackles of sin. You know this and you know Jesus died FOR our sins. You haven’t acted upon your desires and as long as you listen to your conscience you will be fine. There isn’t another parishioner who is as involved as you. Penance is three ‘Hail Mary’s’ and please pray on your worries.” Samuel recited the Act of Contrition to the priest and was given absolution. He prayed in the church and walked out. How he wanted Charles. As hard as he tried to stop thinking about Charles he couldn’t seem to do it. His eyes… his body… his lips. Samuel longed to feel Charles lips against his. He wanted Charles. All of him. Walking out, he heard whimpering and a small dog circled his feet as he tried to walk. ‘Charles had a dog, but that would be crazy..’ Sam thought. He saw it was holding a piece of something and looked up at Samuel asking him to take it and he did. 

“What’s this?” Sam held the paper by it’s corner that lacked dog saliva. “It’s a receipt… it’s rubbish.” Sam noticed it was from where he worked. He checked the dog’s collar. “Mr. Spado ay? Let’s call your master. You do look like Charles’ dog.” Sam typed in Charles’s number nervously, not realizing on the other side of town Charles phone glowed, ‘DADDY’ brightly spaced on the screen. Charles didn’t answer, he was currently taking an important test he would ultimately fail due to his lack of sleep. “Well whomever you belong to isn’t picking up. So for now I’ll have to sneak you into my dorm.” Samuel kept Spado safe. He offered him a small bowl of water, newspaper and a bowl of scraps. Sam wasn’t best with animals. He knew this dog looked a lot like Charlie’s dog… but it couldn’t be. He grasped the receipt and grabbed his computer. He typed in his password aggressively, opened a new tab and typed slowly ‘w….w….w… . f….. a…c…e…b….o…o…k… . ….c…o….m’ and typed into the search bar. ‘Charles Lee’. Nothing. Who doesn’t have Facebook? Sam forgot his worries and went on a full on stalk. Nothing no where. How could Charles remain completely anonymous in this generation. Sam’s thirst for knowledge about Charles turned into frustration. He closed his computer with a little huff. He said a few prayers and drifted off to sleep, deciding to try calling Spado’s owner again in the morning. 

Samuel had nightmares. He woke up and laid in his bed silently thinking of his past terrors. The night had a bad start, but once he got back to sleep he dreamt of all the boys he loved. Mostly Charles. This of course left him with quite a morning. He dialed the number he’d saved as Spado’s Owner.

“Hello…?” a tired, rugged and extremely sexy voice answered.

“CHARLES?!” Sam practically moaned. 

“This is he..?”


	6. Lost & Found

Charles woke up to a call from Samuel. SAMUEL. He sounded so wreaked. 

“Anyway.. you own Mr. Spado?” Charles lit up. 

“Yes. YES! I’m so relieved. But also confused. Why did he come to you?” Charles questioned. 

“I have no idea. You can come to the shop at fourish, I’ll bring Spado and we could talk for a bit.” Charles smiled. 

“I’ll see you then.” Charles hung up. He smiled widely, Spado was back and he had an excuse to hang out with Sam. Charlie trudged through the school day, halfway trying and halfway fantasizing about graduation. He could hardly wait to leave. Right after school he went to the coffee shop. Sam wasn’t there yet, so he ordered a latte and did the homework he felt like doing. He was so relieved to be getting Spado back. His VERY best friend in the whole world. Soon enough, Sam tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hey Charlie!” Charles felt endorphins seep into every cell of his body. He looked down. There he was. He scooped up his dog and showered him with love. 

“Thank you Samuel! I missed him so much! I spent the past couple days making adverts.” Charles smiled widely. Sam’s cheeks flushed. The boy had fair skin and it was really hard to hide his affection. 

“I don’t know why he ran to me… he gave me this.” Sam pulled out the past Wednesday’s receipt. Charles sighed.   
“I finally get it. You handed me the receipt. Spado smelled your scent and wanted to return it to you. I’m not sure why, he never does that except with my stuff. He must like you.”  
Spado licked Sam. Charles laughed. It took everything Sam had not to scream and go wash. He forced a smile and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. 

“Charmed.” Sammy laughed. “May I sit?” 

“Of course!” Charles said too happily. He patted a chair next to him for Sam. He sat down and smiled. 

“I just realized you still can’t have that dog in here.” Charles clicked his tongue. “I only let you when I’m working alone. Let’s get a seat outside.” Charles followed Sam outside, he sat his books on the table and tied Spado to the chair next to him. “What are you working on?” 

“Math homework.” Charles looked down. He felt like a little kid, not really realizing that Sam had to do all that stuff as well. 

“That’s terrible. Could I give it a go?” Charles let Sam look over his work and he helped him a lot. They actually had fun, Charles didn’t realize that was possible with math. Long after his homework was done, Charles and Sam laughed and talked. Everything was great. They talked about coffee and school and dogs and even their terrible parents. Even though he’d been messing around before, Charles told Sam he liked boys in a more serious way. Sam smiled and told him he’s glad he trusts him. It was a beautiful evening and though he wasn’t sure, Charles thought Sam brushed his hand when walking him home.


End file.
